The Footprints That You Left On Me
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Senyummu itu seharusnya kau tunjukkan hanya padaku... Matamu itu seharusnya hanya melihatku... Karena itu, tidak bisakah kau berhenti melihat orang lain dan kembali melihatku...? Aku ada tepat di depanmu, jadi lihatlah aku... SaruSaya fic. Enjoy


The Footprints That You Left On Me

A/N: Yo~~ Ketemu lagi dengan aku di fic oneshot ini hehehe… berhubung belum dapet ide fresh untuk multichap dan untuk sementara itu aku akan publish fic oneshot. Seperti biasa pairingnya Saruhiko x Konohana Saya (heroine Gakuen K -WSD-) ga tau kenapa lagi demen ama pair SaruSaya /NGEEEEEENG/ OTP keduaku yg bikin baper abis-abisan setelah SaruMi... iya gue baper karena OTP ini... iya gue baper... /nak/ kalo kalian penasaran silahkan baca~ tapi kalo nggak ya... jangan dibash OTPku hanya karena bukan BL. OTPku yg ini minor sih jadi harus ngasup sendiri. Bagi kalian yg punya OTP minor pasti tau lah gimana rasanya... /diinjek/heh jangan curhat/ So enjoy~

Disclaimer: K-project © GoRA x GoHands

* * *

.

.

.

SIBUK. Itulah satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan di ruangan ini tak terkecuali aku. Ya, jujur saja aku sendiri juga tak kalah sibuk dengan semua berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di atas mejaku ditambah dengan _laptop_ yang masih menyala. Sambil mendecakkan lidah, tangan kiriku mengambil selembar kertas yang ada tepat disebelahku, mataku melihat setiap informasi yang ada. Karena tidak suka membuang waktu dengan percuma, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali fokus ke _laptop_ yang ada di depanku sambil mengetik beberapa informasi yang ada.

 _Cih… mendokusee…_

Masih terfokus di depan _laptop_ , tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan aku mendengar suara familiar yang menyapa semua orang.

" _Konnichiwa_ _!_ " sapa perempuan itu sambil melempar senyum kepada semua orang.

' _Akhirnya datang juga,'_ pikirku saat aku melihat perempuan itu berjalan masuk ke dalam. Tak ingin merasa dipusingkan lebih dari ini, aku segera kembali konsentrasi pada laptop sambil berpikir aku akan menyuruhnya untuk membantuku sehabis ini.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Konohana-san," ujar Akiyama.

Aku yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan mereka hanya terfokus ke layar yang ada di depanku. Sesekali aku kembali mendecih karena begitu banyak kerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan saat ini juga. Ya, aku memang memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini juga agar besok aku tidak repot harus mengurus berkas-berkas ini lagi.

Sebuah langkah kaki berjalan mendekati mejaku. Tanpa melihatpun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu itu siapa.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Fushimi-kun~!" aku melihatnya menyapaku dengan senyuman yang sama saat sedang berdiri di depan mejaku.

Merasa tak bisa kudiamkan lagi, aku menghela nafas dan akhirnya menatap perempuan itu.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Maaf aku telat Fushimi-kun, tadi aku baru saja ambil coklat dari _fukuchou_."

"Cih.."

Aku kembali berdecih. Coklat? Dari _fukuchou_? Jadi tadi dia menghilang untuk ambil coklat dari _fukuchou_? Kalau dia punya waktu untuk ambil benda semacam itu dari _fukuchou_ , lebih baik ia membantuku menyelesaikan semua berkas ini. Setidaknya begitulah yang ingin kukatakan sampai akhirnya aku memilih untuk diam dan menerima alasannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ambil coklat dari _fukuchou_? Kalau nggak salah dia bukan orang yang suka buat coklat," ujarku sedikit penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku yang buat tapi tadi aku sempat menitipkannya ke _fukuchou_ ," ujar Konohana. Aku hanya diam sambil menatap dingin ke perempuan itu. Antara peduli dan juga tidak. Daripada itu, lebih baik dibilang penasaran. Oke, ini memang aneh, tapi aku memang sedikit penasaran dengan siapa yang dapat coklat itu seandainya dia memberikannya kepada seseorang padahal dia sendiri hanyalah partnerku.

Ya, Konohana itu partnerku. Partner yang dipilih langsung oleh _shitsuchou_. Seorang strain yang masih bingung bagaimana cara mengendalikan kekuatannya sampai-sampai aku ditunjuk langsung untuk jadi partnernya dan mengawasinya. Awalnya memang menyebalkan, tapi entah kenapa aku mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaannya.

Setidaknya yang terakhir itu adalah satu hal yang tak akan pernah kukatakan.

Aku kembali meliriknya sebentar, lalu kuputuskan untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda tadi sambil menyuruh dia untuk kembali duduk dan membantuku.

"Daripada kau berdiri, lebih baik kau bantu aku menyelesaikan semua berkas ini," ujarku sambil membetulkan letak kacamataku.

"Un," ujarnya sambil berjalan lalu duduk disebelahku.

Dua jam pun berlalu. Kami masih berkutat dengan _laptop_ masing-masing. Akhirnya tinggal beberapa ketikan lagi semua berkas ini selesai saat ini juga. Setelah merasa cukup, aku kembali menatap layar laptop untuk mengecek kembali hasil ketikan yang ada. Bagus, tidak ada yang salah, akhirnya tugasku selesai juga.

Akhirnya selesai juga

Begitulah pikirku saat aku merenggangkan kedua tanganku sambil menghela nafas. Aku kemuian melirik perempuan yang masih mengetik di sebelahku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau dia akan selesai paling akhir, merasa penasaran dengan hasil kerjanya akupun bertanya:

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sedikit lagi kok," ujarnya yang masih terfokus I depan layar.

 _Tik._

Suara ketikan itu akhirnya berhenti.

"Selesaaaaii~!" dia berseru sambil menepuk keua tangannya. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas senyum puas I wajahnya, dan tanpa kusadari aku mendengus lucu melihat sikapnya.

"Heeee sudah?"

"Iya!"

Aku pun akhirnya kembali membuka data yang barusan kusimpan dan segera kupindahkan data itu ke tablet yang sedang kupegang untuk diberikan langsung ke _shitsuchou_. Tepat saat aku sampai di ruangan _shitsuchou_ , aku segera memperlihatkan data itu padanya dan meminta penilaian.

"…Jadi beginilah hasilnya," ujarku sambil memainkan layar sentuh.

"Hmm…" laki-laki itu hanya bergumam melihat hasil kerjaku. Ari gumamannya aku sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Kerja bagus Fushimi-kun."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku permisi?"

"Ya, silahkan."

Aku kemudian membalikkan badankudan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, lalu berjalan kembali menuju ruang kerja. Tepat saat aku mulai membuka pintu, kupingku sakit ketika mendengar suara bising dari para anggota lain. Aku memandangi ruangan itu—berusaha melihat keadaan apa yang membuat ruangan ini jadi bising, dan apa yang kulihat cukup membuatku kaget.

Tepat di ruangan itu Konohana sedang membagi-bagikan coklat sambil tertawa.

Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba melihat hal itu membuatku kesal…

 _Jadi coklat itu bukan untukku…?_ Pikirku ketika aku melihat dingin Konohana yang membagi-bagikan coklat miliknya. Aku bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan ini. Rasanya sangat berat, benar-benar tak nyaman. Merasakan kehadiranku yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu, perempuan itu akhirnya menoleh untuk melihatku dan berjalan ke tempatku.

"Fushimi-kun! Gimana dengan laporannya?" ujar Konohana dengan gembira.

"Biasa saja, tak ada yang beda…"

Aku menjawabnya dengan dingin dan kemudian diam, lalu berjalan kembali menuju meja kerjaku. Aku merenggangkan tanganku keatas untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dan kembali melihat laptopku yang masih menyala. Diam-diam, aku mengintip kerumunan orang-orang di depanku dan melihatnya…

 _Lagi-lagi…_

 _Dia menjunjukkannya._

Aku hanya diam melihat pemandangan di depanku. Lagi-lagi perempuan itu—Konohana—menunjukkan senyumnya kepada semua anggota. Aku kemudian berdecih, benar-benar memuakkan… melihatnya saja membuatku kesal… oh sial, sepertinya aku merasa diriku mulai aneh karena perasaan tak nyaman ini.

Aku berdecih pelan kemudian kembali melihat laptopku, berusaha untuk tidak melihat apa yang ada di depan mataku sebelum akhirnya pintu ruang kerja dibuka dan _shitsuchou_ sedang berdiri disana.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian semua, langsung saja kalau aku punya pengumuman."

"Apa _shitsuchou_?"

"Apa itu?"

"Mulai besok, kita akan pergi ke gunung bersalju untuk bermain ski hahaha…"

Saat itu juga seisi ruangan penuh dengan keributan. Sial… benar-benar berisik… ini menyebalkan, kenapa _shitsuchou_ memutuskan untuk pergi ke gunung bersalju? Tak ada apa-apa disana, tempat itu dingin, dan yang ada hanyalah hamparan salju. Putih beserta abu-abu…

' _Monochrome…'_ pikirku. Aku kemudian membuka mulut untuk menolak, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, _shitsuchou_ sudah berbicara duluan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku...

"Kamu juga ikut ya Fushimi-kun."

...Yang diakhiri dengan decakkan lidahku.

Entah seperti sudah biasa atau apa, aku kemudian melihat ke arah Konohana dan melihat reaksinya masih sama seperti tadi…

 _Cih..._

 _Menyebalkan..._

XXX

Seperti yang direncanakan _shitsuchou,_ akhirnya seluruh anggota Scepter 4 pergi ke gunung bersalju. Tempat ini benar-benar dingin. Bukannya aku benci dingin atau apa, aku biasa-biasa saja soal itu, tapi tetap saja yang namanya dingin tetap dingin. Tanganku akhirnya kumasukkan ke dalam saku jaketku—berusaha untuk menangkal dingin meski hanya sedikit.

Aku hanya menatap _shitsuchou_ dengan tatapan sinis,

"Baiklah, berhubung kita sudah sampai disini, mari kita bersenang-senang."

Seperti biasanya aku hanya diam dan berdecih sambil mengeratkan syal di leherku dan memasukkan tanganku kembali ke saku jaketku lalu memilih untuk duduk di sofa. Aku memang tak ada niat untuk mengikuti jalan-jalan ini jadi aku memilih untuk menetap di kamar setelah ini.

Setidaknya begitu…

Sampai aku melihatnya kembali…

Aku kembali melihat Konohana yang akrab dengan anggota lain, sepertinya sih membicarakan tentang tempat untuk bermain ski. Cih… menyebalkan… tidak bisakah kau diam dan melihatku sebentar saja…?

 _Oh sial…_

 _Apa yang kupikirkan?_

Aku kembali diam. Memilih untuk disibukkan dengan pikiranku sendiri dan perasaan yang mengganggu ini sambil sesekali mengintip kumpulan orang=orang di depanku.

 _Hentikan…_

 _Tidak bisakah kau tetap berada di sisiku seperti dulu…?_

 _Hanya melihatku dengan tatapan senang dan kagum yang selalu kau tunjukkan padaku…?_

Begitulah pikirku saat tatapanku hanya terfokus dengan apa yang ada di depanku, membuatku tidak sadar kalau _shitsuchou_ berbicara denganku.

"Apa kau kesal?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau kesal Konohana-kun akrab dengan anggota lainnya?"

"Tidak… biasa saja…"

"Hooo… tapi dari ekspresimu sepertinya kamu kesal…"

Cih… Kenapa laki-laki ini selalu bisa menebakku…

"Sepertinya kau suka padanya."

"HA?!"

Suka? Aku? Aku suka dengan Konohana? Tidak… kurasa itu tidak mungkin, tapi—

"Jangan mengelak, lebih baik kamu jujur saja pada dirimu sendiri sebelum terlambat. Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau banyak anggota Scepter 4 yang menyukainya, terutama Hidaka-kun."

Cih… Hidaka…

Tanpa diberitahu pun aku juga tahu kalau dia suka pada Konohana karena itu bisa terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Karena aku tahu orang yang menatapmu dengan tatapan peduli seperti itu hanya Konohana-kun dan dia—"

"— _Shitsuchou_ , kau tak perlu mengatakan itu," ujarku yang memotong perkataan _shitsuchou_. Ya aku tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan. Dia pasti ingin mengatakan kalau Konohana mirip dengannya… cih... ya terserahlah...

Aku kembali melirik mereka dan melihat kalau mereka akan keluar hotel. Dengan refleks, aku berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti mereka disertai dengan pertanyaan dari laki-laki itu:

"Oya? Kau mau ke mana Fushimi-kun?"

"Cari minuman hangat," ujarku sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia tahu maksud sebenarnya karena aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya dari kejauhan.

Setelah sampai diluar, aku membetulkan kacamataku lalu mencari Konohana dan yang lainnya yang akhirnya aku menemukan mereka sedang bersiap bermain ski. Disana aku hanya diam sambil berdiri melihat Konohana dan yang lain. Tatapannya penuh dengan kesenangan dan itu membuatku kesal.

Entah kenapa rasanya perasaan tidak nyaman ini semakin menjadi-jadi…

Dan aku melihat hal yang tak ingin kulihat.

Hidaka—laki-laki berambut coklat itu berjalan mendekati Konohana dan mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi yang pasti itu membuatnya senang.

Seandainya aku bisa melemparkan pisauku padanya…

' _Karena aku tahu orang yang menatapmu dengan tatapan peduli seperti itu hanya Konohana-kun dan dia—'_

Tiba-tiba saja kalimat _shitsuchou_ terngiang di kepalaku.

Aku sebenarnya tak ingin biang ini tapi dia memang benar. Orang-orang yang menatapku dengan tatapan peduli seperti itu hanya sedikit, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Salah satunya adalah Konohana dan si bodoh itu.

Oke lupakan si bodoh itu, aku masih kesal melihat apa yang terjadi barusan.

Mengingat hal itu membuat darahku seketika mendidih.

Aku kemudian diam-diam melihat Konohana dengan tatapan dingin, dan aku melihat senyumnya lagi.

 _Sudah cukup…_

Tanpa kusadari, aku berjalan menuju tempat mereka dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Konohana. Tanganku kemudian meraih matanya; menutupinya agar dia tak bisa melihat. Aku segera memeluk badannya dengan erat lalu meletakkan kepalaku dipundaknya.

 _Sudah cukup…_

"Fushimi-kun…?"

 _Sudah cukup..._

 _Jangan tunjukkan senyummu pada orang lain selain aku...  
_

 _Jangan lihat orang lain selain aku..._

"Eh?! Apa? Fushimi-kun, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku tak bisa melihat…"

 _Cih... Aku tak peduli_

"Fushimi-kun..?"

 _Senyummu itu seharusnya kau tunjukkan hanya padaku_

 _Matamu seharusnya hanya melihatku_

"Aku tak peduli."

Sial suaraku parau.

Setelah itu aku diam sebentar sambil mempererat pelukanku masih dengan kepala yang berada di atas pundaknya. Ya… kuakui aku memang suka padanya, perempuan ini selalu melakukan hal yang membekas padaku. Meninggalkan sebuah jejak.

Lalu kemudian aku membuka mulut kembali.

"Aku tak peduli kau bisa melihat atau nggak. Justru aku ingin menutup matamu seperti ini agar kau tak bisa meihat orang lain selain aku…"

"Eh…?"

Bagus… suaraku semakin parau. Benar-benar terdengar payah.

"…Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan teman-temanmu, tak bisakah kau tetap diam disini bersamaku?!"

 _Dan juga lihatlah aku!_

Kemudian aku mengangkat kepalaku dari pundaknya dan kulihat dia terkejut mendegar kalimatku barusan.

"Anu, Konohana-san, kita pergi duluan ya…" aku melihat Hidaka segera pergi. Sepertinya dia menyadari keadaan yang terjadi disini. Baguslah setidaknya pengganggu telah pergi.

"Eh?! Ah iya!"

 _Ya, pergi sana dasar orang-orang bodoh…_

Akhirnya Hidaka dan yang lainnya segera meninggalkan hotel dan menuju tempat ski, meninggalkanku dengan Konohana berdiri di depan hotel.

"Fushimi-kun, sebenarnya ada apa?" ujarnya dengan nada penuh pertanyaan.

Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Jangan-jangan kamu cemburu ya?"

"Ha? Siapa yang cemburu? Aku nggak cemburu dasar bodoh…"

"Heee… terus kenapa kamu kesal?"

"Cih…"

"Hihi.."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara tawanya. Kuputuskan untuk melihat wajahnya dan dia sedang memegangi mulutnya—berusaha untuk menahan tawa yang keluar.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Nggak kok…"

Aku memilih diam dan memalingkan pandanganku darinya, tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan Konohana menyentuh pipiku dan menciumku tepat di pipiku.

"NA?!"

Aku kemudian segera melihatnya. Aku benar-benar kaget. Tapi saat aku melihatnya yang ada hanyalah senyum lembut miliknya.

"Fushimi-kun bodoh… aku selalu bersamamu dan selalu melihatmu, kau tahu itu kan?"

Aku hanya diam sambil menatapnya, perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, lalu aku mencium bibirnya dengan perlahan. Aku bisa tahu bagaimana reaksinya karena aku yakin dia pasti membelalakkan matanya tapi kemudian memilih untuk diam dan membalasnya.

 _Dunia kecilku yang baru…_

Ya, perempuan ini adalah dunia kecilku yang baru, takkan kubiarkan dunia kecil yang baru ini menghilang seperti dulu, karena itu takkan kuserahkan pada siapapun. Baik itu Hidaka, Akiyama atau _shitsuchou_ sekalipun.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku lalu melihat wajahnya yang memerah, dan kemudian dia berkata:

"…Bagiku cuma ada Fushimi-kun, nggak ada yang lain."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya," Konohana hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman.

Senyum itu…

Senyum yang ditujukan hanya untukku...

Sudah kuputuskan, tak akan pernah kuserahkan perempuan ini pada orang lain.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kalau kau takkan melihat laki-laki lain selain aku. Dengan begitu aku akan percaya padamu," ujarku sambil menyentuh pipinya sambil menatapnya dengan sedikit dalam.

"Eh..?"

"Bagaimana?"

Konohana hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Un…"

Tatapan yang penuh emosi, senyumnya… pada akhirnya perempuan ini meninggalkan jejak di diriku dan pusat perhatianku yang baru—menjadi sebuah dunia kecil yang baru bagiku yang memberikan sedikit warna di duniaku yang _monochrome_.

 _Jika ada cara untuk membuatmu tersenyum hanya padaku…_

 _Jika ada cara untuk membuatmu hanya meihat padaku…_

 _Akan kulakukan._

 _Lalu…_

… _Jika ternyata membunuh orang lain dan orang terdekatmu adalah cara agar kau bisa melihatku dan hanya aku…_

 _Maka…_

 _Aku akan melakukannya tanpa ragu…_

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya jadi! Maaf gaje, abal dan juga klise. saya bikin ini fic malem-malem sampai jam 03 pagi /gila lo/digampar/ Oke guys~ silahkan berikan review kalian~! /o/


End file.
